characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum is the protagonist of the Pokémon anime and the 'Electric Tale of Pikachu' manga. Ash is not to be confused with Red, one of the protagonists of the video game series. Background Ash was enrolled into Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when he was young. One day, another camper named Serena got lost in the forest and wounded her leg after getting startled by a Poliwag. Ash, who was looking for the Poliwag, came to her rescue and wrapped a handkerchief around the wounded knee to brace it. He then helped her up and guided her out of the forest. At some point before starting their journeys, Ash was friends with Gary Oak until they both fished out a Poké Ball on both their lines. After arguing about who keeps it, they broke it in two, each keeping one half as a reminder of that day. Many years later Ash woke up late to pick up his first Pokémon, at first he seemed to want Bulbasaur, but neither Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle were available so he was given Pikachu as a last desperation. At first, Pikachu hated Ash, but after protecting him from a flock of Fearow, Pikachu found that he should actually be friends with the young trainer, ad so they did from Kanto, currently to Alola. Powers & Abilities *'Aura:' Aura is a spiritual life energy within all humans and Pokémon, Ash's is significantly stronger than most other human's allowing his to sense the aura of others, and can project out his aura to heal others, however the cost can be fatal if too much of Ash's Aura is used. *'Willpower': Ash's willpower and tenacity have let him stay awake while listening to Jigglypuff's Song, let him get up after a telekinetic attack out of sheer willpower, fought off against possession because someone called hi a coward, and let him form a bond with Azelf, to the point where if he got hurt, so would Azelf. Azelf's and Ash's bond and Willpower was also able to destroy a black hole. *Besides his own Abilities, his power comes from his large amount of Pokémon, however because he has a vast amount, all will be separated from what region they were caught. Pokémon Kanto *Pikachu: His male starter Pikachu with the ability Static, an ability that paralyzes foes after taking physical contact, and unlike other Pikachu, Ash's Pikachu can have Static occur intentionally **Thunderbolt **Quick Attack **Iron Tail **Electro Ball **Thundershock **Thunder **Agility **Volt Tackle **Electroweb **Double Edge **Tackle **Leer **Thunder Tail: Pikachu channels and releases electricty from his tail, not to be confused with Electro Ball **Counter Shield: Pikachu spins around on his back while using thunderbolt, releasing electric bolts and yellow sparks everywhere, which can be used as a defensive and offensive move *Bulbasaur: His ambiguously gendered (male in the English dub) Bulbasaur with an unknown ability **Tackle **Vine Whip **Razor Leaf **Leech Seed **Solar Beam **Sleep Powder **Take Down **Dig *Charizard: His ambiguously gendered (male in English dub) Charizard with an unknown ability **Flamethrower **Leer **Rage **Skull Bash **Ember **Fire Spin **Submission **Seismic Toss **Mega Punch **Dragon Rage **Take Down **Tackle **Fly **Dragon Breath **Overheat **Steel Wing **Wing Attack **Slash **Dragon Tail *Kingler: His ambiguously gendered Kingler with an unknown ability **Harden **Vice Grip **Leer **Stomp **Water Gun **Bubble **Crabhammer **Hyper Beam *Muk: Ash's ambiguously gendered Muk with an unknown gender **Body Slam **Poison Gas **Sludge Bomb *Tauros: Ash and Brock own 30 Tauros, all male, and all with an unknown ability **Fissure **Take Down **Horn Attack *Snorlax: Ash's ambiguously gendered (male in English dub) Snorlax with an unknown ability **Body Slam **Headbutt **Mega Kick **Mega Punch **Hyper Beam **Ice Punch **Tackle **Rest **Protect Johto *Heracross: Ash's ambiguously gendered Heracross with an unknown ability **Tackle **Horn Attack **Endure **Leer **Take Down **Fury Attack **Megahorn **Sleep Talk **Focus Punch **Hyper Beam *Bayleef: Ash's Female Bayleef with an unknown ability **Razor Leaf **Vine Whip **Tackle **Sweet Scent **Body Slam **Headbutt *Quilava: Ash's ambiguously gendered Quilava with an unknown ability **Flamethrower **Tackle **Agility **Smokescreen **Quick Attack **Swift **Flame Wheel **Eruption **Aerial Ace *Totodile: Ash's ambiguously gendered (male in the English dub) Totodile with an unknown ability **Scratch **Bite **Water Gun **Headbutt **Scary Face **Slash *Noctowl: Ash's ambiguously gendered Shiny Noctowl with an unknown ability **Peck **Hypnosis **Whirlwind **Foresight **Tackle **Confusion **Sky Attack **Air Slash **Extrasensory *Donphan: Ash's ambiguously gendered Donphan with an unknown ability** **Tackle **Rollout **Take Down **Defense Curl **Earthquake **Hidden Power **Hyper Beam Hoenn *Swellow: Ash's ambiguously gendered Swellow with an unknown ability **Peck **Wing Attack **Quick Attack **Aerial Ace **Double Team *Sceptile: Ash's ambiguously gendered (male in English dub) Sceptile with the ability of Overgrow, which increases the power of all of his grass-type moves when he has 33% **Pound **Quick Attack **Bullet Seed **Leaf Blade **Solar Beam **Agility **Leaf Storm *Corphish: Ash's ambiguously gendered Corphish with an unknown ability **Crabhammer **Bubble Beam **Vice Grip **Harden *Torkoal: Ash's ambiguously gendered Torkoal with an unknown ability **Flamethrower **Overheat **Iron Defense **Body Slam **Heat Wave *Glalie: Ash's ambiguously gendered (male in the English dub) Glalie with an unknown ability **Icy Wind **Double Team **Headbutt **Ice Beam Sinnoh *Staraptor: Ash's male Staraptor with an unknown ability **Gust **Quick Attack **Wing Attack **Aerial Ace **Brave Bird **Close Combat *Torterra: Ash's ambiguously gendered Torterra with an unknown ability **Tackle **Razor Leaf **Bite **Synthesis **Energy Ball **Rock Climb **Leaf Storm **Grass Enhance: Torterra uses Energy Ball to enhance its Grass type moves *Infernape: Ash's ambiguously gendered Infernape with the ability Blaze, which allows Infernape to enhance his speed, strength, and endurance when extremely angered or when he has 33% of his health left. **Ember **Flame Wheel **Scratch **Dig **Fire Spin **Flamethrower **Mach Punch **Flare Blitz **Counter Shield: While using Flame Wheel and Flamethrower, Infernape spins around surrounded by fire while fire whips around the Flame Wheel *Buizel: Ash's male Buizel with the ability Swift Swim, which doubles his speed while in the rain **Water Gun **Aqua Jet **Sonic Boom **Water Pulse **Ice Punch **Counter Shield: While spinning on his back and using Water Gun, releasing water everywhere to be used as a defensive and offensive tool *Gliscor: Ash's ambiguously gendered Gliscor with an unknown ability **X-Scissor **Sand Attack **Steel Wing **Screech **Fire Fang **Giga Impact **Stone Edge *Gible: Ash's male Gible with an unknown ability **Dig **Draco Meteor **Dragon Pulse **Rock Smash Unova *Unfezant: Ash's Female Unfezant with an unknown ability **Gust **Quick Attack **Air Cutter **Wing Attack **Aerial Ace *Oshawott: Ash's male Oshawott with an unknown ability **Water Gun **Tackle **Razor Shell **Aqua Jet **Hydro Pump **Lance Aqua Jet: Oshawott uses Aqua Jet while using his Razor Shell like a lance to possibly pierce an opponent *Pignite: Ash's male Pignite with an unknown ability **Ember **Tackle **Flame Charge **Flamethrower **Fire Pledge **Brick Break *Snivy: Ash's female Snivy with an unknown ability **Attract **Vine Whip **Leaf Storm **Leaf Blade *Scraggy: Ash's male Scraggy with an unknown ability **Leer **Headbutt **High Jump Kick **Focus Blast *Leavanny: Ash's male Leavanny with the ability Swarm, Swarm activates when Leavanny has only 33% of it's health left, which enhances the power of its moves by 1.5% **String Shot **Razor Leaf **Tackle **Bug Bite **Energy Ball **X-Scissor *Palpitoad: Ash's male Palpitoad with an unknown ability **Mud Shot **Hydro Pump **Supersonic **Sludge Wave *Boldore: Ash's Boldore with an ambiguous gender with the ability Sturdy, which allows Boldore to endure an attack that should OHKO it, and unlike most Pokemon with Sturdy, Boldore retains its health. **Sandstorm **Stone Edge **Flash Cannon **Rock Blast **Rock Smash *Krookodile: Ash's male Krookodile with an unknown ability **Dig **Bite **Stone Edge **Crunch **Dragon Claw **Aerial Ace Kalos *Talonflame: Ash's ambiguously gendered Talonflame with the ability Flame Body, which gives the burn status to any Pokemon (with the exception of Fire-type Pokemon **Double Team **Peck **Razor Wind **Steel Wing **Flame Charge **Brave Bird *Hawlucha: Ash's male Hawlucha with an unknown ability **Flying Press **Karate Chop **High Jump Kick **X-Scissor *Noivern: Ash's male Noivern with an unknown ability **Supersonic **Tackle **Acrobatics **Boomburst **Dragon Claw Alola *Rowlet: Ash's ambiguously gendered Rowlet with an unknown ability. **Leafage **Tackle **Peck **Razor Leaf *Lycanroc: Ash's ambiguously gendered Dusk Form Lycanroc with an unknown ability. **Tackle **Bite **Rock Throw **Accelrock **Stone Edge *Torracat: Ash's ambiguously gendered Torracat with an unknown ability. **Ember **Scratch **Slash **Fire Fang **Scratch **Flame Charge *Poipole: Ash's genderless Poipole with an unknown ability. Equipment *'Z-Ring:' An artifact given to him by Tapu Koko during his adventures in the Alola region. It allows Ash to use special Z-Moves with Pokémon that he has a great bond with. The move used depends on the Z-Crystal used and the Pokémon using it. After being blessed by the four Island Guardians, Ash's Z-Ring changed into a Z-Power Ring, which is capable of holding more types of Z-Crystals. **'Electrium Z:' Allows his Pokémon to perform the Electric-type Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc, which forms a gigantic lightning bolt and punches it at the opponent. **'Normalium Z:' Allows his Pokémon to perform the Normal-type Z-Move, Breakneck Blitz, which has his Pokémon charge at top speed and flatten the opponent by running over them. **'Grassium Z: '''Allows his Pokémon to perform the Grass-type Z-Move, Bloom Doom, which surrounds his Pokémon with a field of flowers before releasing energy gathered fromt them in a massive explosion. **'Rockium Z: 'Allows his Pokémon to perform the Rock-type Z-Move, Continental Crush, which gathers together numerous rocks into a colossal boulder before dropping it onto the opponent. **'Pikashunium Z: '''During Ash's battle with the Nihilego-possessed Lusamine, his Electrium Z briefly changed into a Pikashunium Z. This allows his Pikachu to perform the Electric-type Z-Move, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, which fires a series of seven rainbow-colored lightning bolts that have a higher chance of landing critical hits. His Pikashunium Z appeared again during his fight against Jessie and her Mimikyu. Feats Strength *Ash: Able to pick up, run with, and throw a large log that should be at least 600 kg. *Ash: Broke down a makeshift prison with his shoulder. *Ash: Manages to turn the direction of a runaway truck by pulling it. *Pikachu: Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt has been able to hurt Rhydon and Golem, both who should be immune to Electric-type attacks. *Pikachu: Able to flip a Milotic, which weighs 357 lbs. *Pikachu: After being wedged in the ground, he gets back up only using his arms. *Pikachu: Thunderbolt blew up a helicopter (note that this was still early in Ash's Kanto adventure). *Pikachu: Overpowered Korrina's Mega Lucaro's Bone Rush. *Pikachu: Sent Regice flying with a Volt Tackle. *Pikachu: Gigavolt Havoc created a huge crater on the ground. *Bulbasaur: Caught Meganium with its vines. *Charizard: Lifted Golem in the air. *Hawlucha: Split a rock several times its size with karate chop. Speed *Ash: Dodged Pikachu's Iron Tail. *Ash: Scaled up a tree that was at least 20 feet in 4 seconds. *Ash: Managed to catch up with a speeding truck on a bike. *Both Ash and Pikachu: Were able to run very fast on Sophocles's running wheel which caused it to explode. *Pikachu: Dodged a Pokeball's return beam. *Pikachu: Dodged attacks from Tapu Koko. *Hawlucha: Matched Clemont's Helioptile in speed. Durability *Alongside Pikachu, he was able to run after Team Rocket's hot-air balloon for several hours without tiring. *Survived a Giga Impact in the face from Spiritomb. *Gets frozen by his Glailie and suffers no consequences after getting thawed out. *Survived a blow from Trevenant, the same Trevenant that left two of his Pokemon incapacitated. *Survived getting Volt Tackled by Pikachu. *Got Trampled by 30 Tauros and is only dazed for a minute. *Survives riding on Charizard while it uses Overheat. *Survives getting hit by an aura sphere from Riolu, the same Riolu who can blast away reinforced metal. *Took a fire attack from a Litten. *Took a hit from an Alolan Exeggutor. *Survived getting frozen at -50°C. *Pikachu: Endured a Hydro Pump in the face despite his small stature. *Pikachu: Survived a helicopter blowing up with minor injuries. *Pikachu: Has been able to endure electric attacks from Thundrus and Zekrom. *Snorlax: Endures several High Jump Kicks from Hariyama and Medicham, despite his type weakness. *Hawlucha: Took a direct hit from Zapdos. Skill *Ash: Somehow fought against a swarm of Beedrill with a stick. *Ash: Definitely several feet in the air in a single bound. *Ash: Observes even the tiniest of flaws with his opponents attacks and uses those flaws to his advantage. *Ash: Several Champions have been impressed with Ash as a trainer. *Ash: Once gave Arceus commands, no joke, he told God what to do. *Pikachu: Can rapid fire with thunderbolt. *Pikachu: Battled to a draw with Tobias' Latios. *Pikachu: Defeated Regice. *Pikachu: Defeated his evolved form, twice. *Pikachu: Resisted Colress's mind control device that not even Reshiram could resist. *Charizard: Defeated Noland's Articuno. *Sceptile: Defeated Tobias' Darkrai. *Swellow: Is immune to Electric-type attacks. Weaknesses *Brashness and determination can sometimes be his downfall. *Has almost no experience in hand-to-hand fighting. *Aura can be fatal to the user if too much is used at once. *Has little experience even using Aura. *Constant victim of plot-induced stupidity. CPW's Conclusions Victories Losses *VS Taichi Kamiya (Digimon) - Tai & Agumon's Profile Fun Facts *Ash's Japaneese name, Satoshi, it the same name of the creator of Pokémon, Satoshi Tajiri. *Ash's Birthday is officially May 22. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Child Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Pokémon Category:Ki Users Category:Healers Category:TV Show Characters Category:Protagonists